warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Hebzucht
Overzicht boeken: Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Verschijningsvolgorde boeken Snelpoot, Briespoot en Stormpoot hebben een lang bewaard geheim ontdekt, en moeten daar nu onder lijden; hun ouders zijn hun ouders niet. Honingklaver's leugen is nog lang niet vergeten, maar nu Swift verbannen is wordt het weer rustig in de Clan. Maar Snelpoot vertrouwd haar broers niet langer, en hoe kan ze nu doorgaan met haar nieuwe vriendschap met Spitssprong wanneer ze zo verraden is? Stormpoot zit met een dillema; hij heeft zijn pleegvader vermoord terwijl hij net zo min wist als Snelpoot, Briespoot en Stormpoot. En zelfs Briespoot heeft het moeilijk, wanneer zijn aarzelende liefde aan stukken wordt geslagen... Proloog Stormpoot keek over de heide. Zijn donkere, cyperse pels rimpelde in de sterke bries die aan kwam zetten vanuit het westen. Hij snuffelde de vochtige lucht op, en zag de donkere wolken in hun richting trekken."Regen..." mompelde hij."Hm." hij sprong weg van het rotsblok waarop hij zat, en draafde de heide af naar de rivier die het territorium doorsneed. Hij was hier gekomen door zware aardbevingen, die nog steeds niet volledig voorbij waren. De WindClan was een tijdje weggetrokken om de natuur zijn gang te laten gaan, en toen was er een rivier en hoge rotshellingen rond het territorium ontstaan. Stormpoot spetterde de wilde rivier in, maar lette niet op de kou in zijn poten. De koude in zijn hart was heviger. Een tijdje geleden had hij een groot geheim ontdekt: Honingklaver en Grijssteen waren zijn ouders niet. Swift, een walgelijke zwerfkat, en een of andere ronddolende eenling hadden hem en zijn broer en zus gekregen. Hij verachtte Snelpoot net zo hard, omdat zij het voor haar pleegouders en Swift opnam. Zijn zus was altijd al een doetje geweest. En net hij, Stormpoot, moest zulke familie hebben?! Hij had Grijssteen gedood, in de wetenschap dat die hem ook had voorgelogen. Dat was het enige waarmee hij nu nog zat; hoe dom hij was geweest. Hij had Grijssteen gemogen. De cyperse kater was zijn mentor geweest. En meer een vader dan welke zwerfkat ook. Nu had hij niemand meer behalve zijn miezerige broertje, Briespoot, een ondermaatse kleine hielenlikker. Snelpoot? Van haar had hij genoeg. Ze zou een geduchte bondgenoot tegen Honingklaver en Swift geweest zijn, maar zij moest zo nodig de kant van de schattige oude goedzakken kiezen. Hij zou haar laten boeten. Wacht maar. Hoofdstuk 1 Briespoot keek Snelpoot met vlammende ogen aan."Het zijn verraders!" siste hij woest. Snelpoot's ogen werden wazig van verdriet."Het zijn onze ouders!" fluisterde ze."Ze hielden van ons!! Honingklaver hield van ons!" Briespoot spuugde; "Ze zijn nooit onze ouders geweest!! Ze wilden gewoon ... gewoon Swift helpen!!" Snelpoot snauwde hem af."Swift is onze moeder!!! Wij kunnen er niets ''aan doen dat zij... dat zij het nu net is!! We worden nu eenmaal zo geboren, Briespoot, en wij moeten er iets van maken. Als je dat niet inziet, tja, wat voor nut heeft je miserabele leventje dan?! Briespoot knipperde met zijn ogen. Zijn zus was altijd al een denker geweest, maar schelden? Nee, dat had ze nooit gedaan."Ik bemoei me er niet meer mee, Briespoot, en als jij niet eens inziet hoe kittenachtig je doet, dan loop je regelrecht naar het duistere woud!!" spuugde Snelpoot. Ze draaide zich met een ruk om en sjokte in de richting van Vederfluf, die verstrooid met Elsklauw babbelde. Briespoot dacht diep na. ''Ik haat Swift. Ze heeft ons weggedaan. Snelpoot moet toch ook ergens boos zijn?! Of is ze echt.. is ze echt zo zachtaardig? Als ze niet altijd zo lief voor me was geweest, zou ik het vast nooit overleefd hebben. Ze gaf altijd haar tepel aan mij, zodat ik zou groeien. Mama vond het niet leuk dat ze dat deed, maar ze sprak nooit tegen. Ik weet niet of dat nu Honingklaver, of Swift was. Misschien heeft ze gelijk. Ik ben niet zoals Stormpoot. Ik ben ook aardig. ''Hij hief zijn kop op en stapte op haar af."Je hebt gelijk, Snelpoot. Swift kan er niets aan doen, en wij net zo min. We zitten hier nu eenmaal in, en we moeten er door. Ik sta aan jouw kant." Snelpoot wierp hem een gure blik toe, met samengeknepen ogen."Ik houd je in de gaten!" siste ze dreigend voor ze wegtrippelde. ''Ze vertrouwd me vast nog niet omdat ik contact heb met Stormpoot. Hopelijk gaat hij me niet vermoorden. Dat heeft hij immers ook gedaan met Grijssteen. '' Briespoot sprong de heide op en draafde richting de rivier. Snelpoot zat daar, haar zilvergrijze vacht tegen haar lijf geplakt, aan de andere kant van de rivier. Briespoot bleef aan zijn kant staan."Snelpoot!!" riep hij. Snelpoot hief haar kop op, met samengeknepen ogen tegen de wind."Wat moet je?!" gilde ze."Ik," Briespoot werd bijna van zijn sokken geblazen,"Wil dat je begrijpt dat ik aan jouw kant sta!! Ik ben niet zoals Stormpoot!! Ik wil zoals jou zijn!" Snelpoot sloot haar ogen even. Ze leek zo volwassen, daar, aan de overkant. Met haar staart om haar poten gekruld en die verantwoordelijke blik. Briespoot wou dat hij ook zo was. Uiteindelijk opende Snelpoot haar bladgroene ogen, die glinsterden als ijskristallen."Volg me!" riep ze. Briespoot sprong de rivier in, maar klein als hij was werd hij vrijwel meteen meegesleurd. Hij ging meteen kopje onder. ''SterrenClan, verdorie!! Niet in Snelpoot's bijzijn! ''Maar al gauw wist hij zich boven water te worstelen. Hij ploeterde door het slijk op de bodem van de rivier, dat loskwam en zich aan zijn poten kleefde."Ugh.. Snel... Snelpoot!" kreunde hij. Hij kon niet meer vooruit en zijn poten bleven haken in de rotsen."Help 'ns een handje!" riep hij. Snelpoot plonsde de rivier in en wiegde heen en weer op het tempo van de stroming."Ik kom!" riep ze. Snelpoot hief haar poten zo te zien op, want ze werd heel even meegetrokken. Dan begon ze te peddelen. Briespoot moest wel bewondering voor haar voelen, want ze had hem bereikt in een minimale tijd. Ze trok hem aan zijn nekvel op een grote, platte rots."K'mop!" riep ze, gedempt door zijn vacht. Briespoot krabbelde de rots op en schudde zijn druipende vacht uit."Bedankt!" mauwde hij. Snelpoot spetterde alweer door een ondiep stuk."Kom je hier vaak langs ofzo? Je doet toch niks verbodens, hè?" voegde hij er bezorgd aan toe."O, nee. Volgens mij niet." zei Snelpoot luchtig. Ze rende weg van de rivier met Briespoot op de hielen. Al gauw kwamen ze bij een hoog stuk rotsgrond. Kalkrotsen werden bedekt door een fijn laagje mos en gras. Plukken staken her en der uit en wiegden treurig heen en weer in de felle wind. Snelpoot mompelde wat en porde met haar poten op stukken gras."Het is zo goed verstopt dat ik het zelf niet vind.." mompelde ze. Uiteindelijk kraakte er iets onder haar poot, terwijl ze "Ha!" riep. Ze begon te klauwen in de grond, die meteen meegaf. Klonters aarde brokkelden los, samen met veel proppen mos die keurig in een of ander gat waren geduwd, zodat dat minder goed zichtbaar werd. Een geheime ingang naar een of andere grot. Wat hield Snelpoot verborgen? Zijn zus kroop het gat in. Dan pas zag Briespoot dat ze een muis bij zich had, die ze had verstopt onder een pluk gras. Hij zag er nog vrij vers uit. Hij volgde zijn zusje aarzelend het gat in. Een paar bundels licht schenen door de wanden en het plafond van een tamelijk grote grot. Zijn blik gleed door de grot, op zoek naar vreemde dingen. Maar wat hij zag was een persoon. Een persoon die hij had geprobeerd te vergeten. De persoon die hij kort geleden nog zo hard had gehaat. Haar lange, zilvergrijze vacht. De witte plukken op haar borst. Dezelfde bladgroene ogen als die lieve Snelpoot. Swift. Hoofdstuk 2 "Oké Swift, ik heb je prooi bij." murmelde Snelpoot. Ze knielde neer voor haar moeder en gaf de muis aan."Bedankt, Snelpoot." fluisterde Swift vermoeid. Briespoot zette al zijn haren op. "Waar ben je mee bezig?!" siste hij. Snelpoot keek hem koeltjes aan."Met het juiste." zei ze alleen. Briespoot liep een stuk naar voren."Je verraad Lijsterster!! Je verraad iedereen!!" Snelpoot zweeg."Iedereen liegt wel eens. Zelfs jij. Zelfs Stormpoot. Swift had me nodig, en ik laat mijn familie niet in de steek." Swift's ogen begonnen te gloeien."Zij liet ons wèl in de steek!!" grauwde Briespoot."Maar dan hoeven wij het toch niet te doen?" vroeg Snelpoot zacht."Ze hield van ons. Wees daar maar dankbaar voor. En o wee, als je ook maar ièmand hierover verteld, dan vermoord ik je persoonlijk!" snauwde ze. Briespoot deinsde achteruit. Snelpoot kon bijna de radertjes zien werken in de kop van haar broer, en ze wist precies wat hij dacht; ''Misschien heeft ze gelijk. En later kunnen we altijd een terugbetaling aan haar vragen. ''Hij knikte."Oké, Snelpoot. Ik houd het geheim. Maar houd me hier buiten, oké?!" Snelpoot knikte."Mooi zo." De zon kleurde de heide rood toen hij opkwam. De hemel was vervuld van vleugen grijs, geel en roze. Spitssprong en Snelpoot zaten achter elkaar aan."Je krijgt me lekker toch niet!!" lachtte Snelpoot. Spitssprong grijnsde speels en schoot nog wat sneller achter haar aan. De leerling en de jonge krijger verdwenen even achter een heuvel, om even later achter een rots weer op te duiken."Ik daag je uit om in één sprong de rivier over te steken!!" lachtte Snelpoot."Je kan het zelf niet!!" gilde Spitssprong."Dan doen we het samen!!" Het zilvergrijze en het bruine figuurtje schoten een helling af, recht naar de rivier toe. Vlak voor hun poten het water raakten sprongen ze."Haahaaa!!" riep Spitssprong. Met een klap raakten ze de andere kant van de rivier, half in de modder en het onkruid dat daar groeide. Hun poten bonkten nog even na van de smak."Dat was geweldig!!" lachtte Snelpoot."Ja!" hijgde Spitssprong."Maar we zien er niet uit... Ze laten ons vast nòòit het kamp binnen!" Snelpoot snorde luid."Dan wassen we ons." ze plonsde de rivier in en begon met het water ervan de modder uit haar klittende pels te wassen."Je bent mijn beste vriend nu, Spitssprong." murmelde ze. Spitssprong snorde luid en likte haar oor."Ik hoop alleen dat ik even goed voor je zal kunnen worden als Klimop." Snelpoot sloot haar ogen."Je bent al beter." Hoofdstuk 3 Stormpoot bekeek Haaspoot kritisch. De vieze, bruin cyperse en witte leerling zat Plukstaart luidruchtig snorrend te likken. Stormpoot had de poes nooit gemogen, omdat ze verwaand was en dacht dat ze boven iedereen stond. Stormpoot kon het niet verdragen haar te zien met een van de knapste katers uit de Clan. Haaspoot keek Stormpoot met een scheel oog aan."Oh, hallo, Stormpoot!" sneerde ze."Zie je hoeveel liefde ik krijg?! Maar ik moet maar beter niks zeggen tegen ''jou, jij hebt namelijk nooit liefde gekend!!" Stormpoot gromde dreigend naar haar."Ooooh, gaan we stoer doen?!" hoonde Haaspoot."Rot op met je smerige kop! Niemand wil je hier!! Zelfs je eigen, sluttige moeder wou je niet!!" Dat was de druppel. Stormpoot brulde het uit van razernij en gooide de cyperse leerling tegen de grond. Ze krijstte het uit toen Stormpoot zijn tanden in haar nek boorde en haar verwoed heen en weer begon te rammelen, zodat haar tanden klapperden in haar mond."Waag het niet ooit ''nog iets over mijn moeder te zeggen!!!" grauwde hij voor hij haar op de grond smeet. Hij draaide zich om en strompelde weg, verblind door woede en verdriet. Hij moest even alleen zijn. Stormpoot voelde de koude door zijn vel sidderen. Hij drong door tot diep in zijn botten en spieren. De wind ruistte door de heide. Stormpoot was goed beschermd hier; in een zanderige kuil die omringd werd door hoge, dikke heidestruiken die alle scherpe wind tegenhielden. Toch werd hij gevonden. Hij rook haar al voor ze aankwam. Haar honing-achtige vanillegeur, met dat vleugje rots en ijskoude beek erdoor. Amberpoot. De crème-gouden poes dook op uit de struiken. Haar gele ogen gloeiden in het vroege duister."Hey.." murmelde ze onwennig."Oh. Hoi." mompelde Stormpoot."Ik.. ik wou gewoon zeggen dat... dat Swift niet anders kon." fluisterde ze. Stormpoot voelde zijn hart in duizend stukken breken. Amberpoot was zijn laatste hoop geweest."Aha. En dus?" Amberpoot's ogen vulden zich met tranen."Je bent niet meer hetzelfde als vroeger, Stormpoot! Ik hield van je!" snikte ze."Je bent een moordenaar!!" Stormpoot kon het niet aan haar te zien huilen."Alsjeblieft, stop!" fluisterde hij."Ik ben geen moordenaar!!!" Amberpoot deinsde achteruit toen hij naar haar toe wou gaan."Je hebt je pleegvader vermoord!!! Je bent een moordenaar!" fluisterde Amberpoot gekweld."Oh ja?! En jij bent de domste hazenstront die ik ooit heb gezien!!" spuugde Stormpoot. Amberpoot vernauwde haar pupillen."Rot dan maar op!! Ik zie niet in waarom ik ooit met je bent meegekomen!!" Siste Amberpoot boos. Stormpoot sprong overeind en zette al zijn haren op."En IK zie niet in waarom ik ooit van je hebt gehouden!!" Amberpoot's ogen werden zo groot als volle manen. Ze legde haar oren plat."Nou, dan hou je maar niet van me!" ze draaide zich met een ruk om en verdween in het struikgewas. Die nacht sliep Stormpoot slecht. Tot hij wakker werd in een realistische droomwereld vol donkere, hoge bomen die al het licht van de hemel tegenhielden. Een lapjespoes stond een eindje verderop toe te kijken. Haar vacht was bespetterd met witte vlekken, en haar geel-groene ogen hadden een hazelbruine kern. Een lang litteken liep van haar borst tot haar keel."Wie ben je?!" vroeg Stormpoot uitdagend."Ik zal je trainen tot een groots krijger, Stormpoot." zei de poes alleen."Mijn naam is Kastanjeblad, en ik zal je helpen wraak te nemen op al die smerige verraders. Wraak op Snelpoot. Wraak op Amberpoot. Wraak op Honingklaver... alles wat je maar wilt. En niemand zal weten dat jij het hebt gedaan." Stormpoot raakte opgewonden bij het idee. Wraak?! Geweldig! Zijn ogen begonnen te glimmen."Train me dan!! Help me dan! Ik wil de grootste krijger ooit worden!" Kastanjeblad grijnsde zelfvoldaan."Mooi zo. Ik zal je op weg helpen. Morgen zal Snelpoot vast en zeker een wandelingetje maken. Anders zorg ik daar wel voor. Vervolgens zal jij haar lang achteren besluipen en aanvallen, zorgen dat ze je niet ziet. Je rijt haar nek open. Zelfs als ze al vlucht en ze heeft kans het kamp te bereiken, dan help ik wel een handje. Goed zo?" Stormpoot knikte stoer."Perfect!!" Hoofdstuk 4 Snelpoot draafde het kamp uit. Ze was op zoek naar Spitssprong. Waar was haar vriend heen? "Spitssprong!!" gilde ze."Waar ben je?!" Ze draafde de helling af. Opeens zag ze een donkergrijs cypers figuurtje rondwandelen."Hee Stormpoot!!" riep ze."Weet jij Spitssprong zijn?!" haar broer draaide zich om, ogen vlammend van razernij. Met een woeste kreet gooide hij zich op zijn zus."HELP!!" gilde Snelpoot. Ze probeerde te worstelen om onder het gewicht van Stormpoot uit te komen, maar hij hield haar fijne lichaam stevig tegen de grond gedrukt."Dit is omdat je me verraden hebt!" snauwde hij, en hij boorde zijn tanden in haar nek. Snelpoot gilde het uit van de pijn en stormde weg, vluchtend naar het kamp. Stormpoot ging achter zijn gewonde zus aan. ''O nee!! Wat heb ik gedaan?! Wat ben ik geworden?! ''schoot het door zijn kop. ''Het is niet haar schuld! Ik wed dat ze Honingklaver en Swift even erg haat als ik en Briespoot. Bovendien is ze mijn zus! ''Snelpoot wist het kamp te bereiken. Ze strompelde naar Lijsterster, maar vlak voor de Vergaderrots bezweek ze. Mistgloed en Muispoot draafden het Medicijnhol uit, opweg naar de hijgende leerling. Stormpoot had het kamp ondertussen ook al bereikt."Lijsterster!" hij snakte naar adem."Kan ik je spreken?!" Lijsterster knikte koeltjes en ging hem voor het Leidershol in."En? Heb je enige geldige reden om je zus te doden?" Stormpoot knipperde met zijn ogen."Doden? Hoezo doden? Ze leeft toch nog?" Lijsterster versmalde zijn ogen."Als ze ook maar drie seconden te laat was gekomen, dan zou ze wel degelijk gestorven zijn. Nou, wat heb je daarop te zeggen?" Stormpoot boog zijn kop."Ze is het niet met me eens. Ze is het nòòit met me eens geweest. En zij vergaf het Honingklaver en Swift, vanaf het moment dat ik en Briespoot alles vertelden. Het spijt me. Ik had haar niet moeten aanvallen. Kun je me vergeven?" Lijsterster draaide zijn kop weg."Ik zal er over nadenken. Regenbries!" hij riep zijn commandant naar binnen, en de twee begonnen bezorgd te mompelen met elkaar. Stormpoot bleef stilletjes zitten toekijken."We vergeven je." mauwde Lijsterster uiteindelijk. Ik zal dit aan de Clan vertellen en zorgen dat ook Snelpoot het hoort. Hij en Regenbries draafden het hol uit, en even later hoorde Stormpoot de oproep klinken. Hij trippelde het hol ook uit, en liep regelrecht naar het medicijnhol. Hij wou zijn zusje bezoeken. Tot zijn verbazing zat Briespoot er ook. De zwart-witte kater hielp Mistgloed een handje met wat kruiden en wierp om de zoveel seconden een blik op zijn zus. Die keek hem dan beledigend aan."Hou je in!" snauwde ze."Ik ben al gespiets, verscheurd, verpletterd en weggesmeten! Ik kan wel tegen een stootje." Mistgloed snorde luid."Hou je toch maar rustig." Stormpoot ging in de ingang zitten. Snelpoot draaide haar kop om en- "Wat in SterrenClansnaam doe jij hier?!" siste ze kwaad."Je bent net zo onloyaal aan je familie als hazenstront aan zijn eigenaar!!" Stormpoot's snorharen trilden terwijl hij zijn lach probeerde in te houden."Luister maar eens goed naar Lijsterster, dan." Hoofdstuk 5 "Kastanjeblad!" spuugde Stormpoot toen hij de schildpadpoes herkende."Ik had je maar één iets gevraagd, Stormpoot!!" grauwde die terug."Je moest Snelpoot vermoorden, en alles zou vanzelf gegaan zijn!! Alles!! Maar je hebt alles verprutst, en nu zal ik zorgen dat niemand meer last van je heeft!" Ze brulde woest en vloog naar hem toe. Maar Stormpoot was klaar voor haar. Hij hupte behendig weg, en haalde zijn klauwen over haar met littekens overdekte keel. Ze maakte een gorgelend geluid voor ze bewegingloos op de grond plofte."Je bent dood, Kastanjeblad!" siste hij nog, terwijl haar ogen hem blikkerend aankeken."Dat was je altijd al!" Mistgloed was die ochtend zeer opgewekt. Stormpoot vroeg zich af wat er aan de hand was, terwijl de medicijnkat vrolijk neuriënd haar kruiden aan de kant veegde en haar poten afklopte op de lap mos die aan het plafond hing."Ah, Snelpoot!" mauwde ze vrolijk."Voor mijn part kan je hier weer weg! Je bent zo sterk als tien leeuwen, en die wond zal nooit, nooit, nooit meer open gaan!" Snelpoot keek haar raar aan. Stormpoot vroeg zich af wat Mistgloed zo overdreven blij maakte, tot hij Vederfluf en Elsklauw opgetogen in een hoekje zag zitten."Err.. Mistgloed, waarom ben je zo vrolijk?" vroeg hij aarzelend."Vederfluf is zwanger!" piepte Mistgloed. Snelpoot leek niet verrast, en Briespoot net zo min, maar Stormpoot vloog bijna de lucht in."Echt?! Fantastisch!" snorde hij. Vederfluf's ogen gloeiden van dankbaarheid. Muispoot likte wat water op uit een poel aan de wand van het hol, voor ze doorging met mos zachtkneden."Waarom doe je dat, Muispoot?" vroeg Briespoot nieuwsgierig."De kittens moeten het zachtste mos ooit krijgen!" snorde de medicijnkatleerling. Appelpoot kwam het hol binnen."Ook goedemorgen!" riep ze blij."En gefeliciteerd, Vederfluf!" ze raakte de wang van de poes zachtjes aan."Beterschap, Snelpoot!" piepte ze in het voorbijgaan."Hee Muispoot, ik heb een heel pak veren en fluf en alles gevonden aan de grens! Ik wed dat tweebenen die gedumpt hebben! Denk je niet dat die handig zouden zijn voor de nestjes?" Muispoot knikte."Zeker! Ik ga met je mee. Tot later, Mistlgoed!" ze sprong het medicijnhol uit, achter haar zusje aan. Stormpoot luisterde bezorgd naar het gesprek tussen Lijsterster en Avondwolk."De kraamkamer is in gevaar!" fluisterde de leider."Hoezo?" vroeg de donkerbruine moederkat bezorgd."Onze patrouilles hebben sporen van vossen gevonden in het territorium. Het lijkt erop dat ze azen op onze jongen." Avondwolk's ogen werden groot en rond."Hebben jullie geen holen gevonden, dan?" Lijsterster schudde zijn kop."Nee, die liggen allemaal in tweebeenstukken." Avondwolk fronstte haar voorhoofd."Hopelijk vinden ze het kamp niet..." murmelde ze terwijl ze terug trippelde in de richting van de kraamkamer, waar Vederfluf angstig naar buiten keek. Hoofdstuk 6 Snelpoot sprong het kamp uit met Spitssprong op de hielen. De twee renden de heide over, tot aan de rivier. Ze gingen neerliggen, beschut achter wat struikjes. Snelpoot rolde om op haar rug."Wanneer denk je dat ik krijger wordt, Spitssprong?" vroeg ze aan haar vriend, die naast haar lag."Het duurt vast niet lang meer." snorde die."Ja," mauwde Snelpoot."Niet lang meer. Zullen we jagen?" Spitssprong knikte en glipte de heide in, opzoek naar muizen. Snelpoot ging de andere richting uit, zorgend dat de bries haar geur wegblies van de plek waar muizengeur vandaan kwam. Ze sloop stilletjes over het droge gras, haar oren gespitst op het getrippel van muizenpootjes. Ze wiegde heen en weer, vloog vooruit en graaide een muis uit een struik. Voor het diertje alarm kon slaan had ze hem al de nek doorgebeten. Ze groef een kuil en legde het warme diertje er in. Toen de avond aanbrak hadden zij en Spitssprong vijf muizen, twee hazen en een spreeuw gevangen. Ze pakten elk wat muizen, Snelpoot een haas en Spitssprong de spreeuw en de andere haas. Terwijl ze terug wandelden naar het kamp konden ze hun ogen niet van elkaar afhouden. Snelpoot was betoverd door Spitssprong's spieren, die opbolden onder zijn gladde pels, en zijn rechte oren die zacht heen en weer schoten om geluiden van ver weg op te vangen. Toen ze het kamp binnenkwamen werden ze begroet met luid gesnor, gemauw en complimentjes."Mooie spreeuw heb je daar, Spitssprong!" riep Appelpoot vanuit de kraamkamer, terwijl ze het verenbundeltje - dat ze tussen haar kaken geklemd had - op de grond liet vallen om te praten."Wat veel muizen!" mauwde Vederfluf bewonderend. Ochtendbont knikte goedkeurend, Distelklauw gaf Spitssprong een kopje en Haverpoel, Rotsstreep, Rooswolk en Zachtvlek zwaaiden opgewekt. Snelpoot liet de prooi op de hoop vallen, en nam de haas aan van Spitssprong."Die breng ik naar Vederfluf!" mauwde ze. Ze draafde de open plek over naar de kraamkamer, waar Vederfluf in een streep avondzonlicht lag die door een kier in de wand naar binnen scheen. Haar dikke flanken lichtten op."Oh, hallo Snelpoot." mauwde ze vermoeid."Ik heb een haas voor je gevangen, Vederfluf!" mauwde Snelpoot. Vederfluf snorde dankbaar, en nam een hap van de haas."Wanneer komen de kleintjes?" vroeg Snelpoot aan de crème-zilveren moederkat."Binnenkort. Over een maan, schat ik." antwoordde die. Snelpoot glimlachtte."Ze zullen de beste krijgers ooit worden!" Hoofdstuk 7 Stormpoot likte zijn borstvacht. Hij keek scheef naar Amberpoot, die verderop aan het speelvechten was met Appelpoot. Hij wist dat hij zijn excuses moest aanbieden, maar hij was nog steeds boos op haar omdat ze zich zo kittenachtig gedroeg. Tot zijn verbazing was het Amberpoot die naar hem toekwam met een muis tussen haar tanden geklemd."Weet je wat ik me afvraag, ''Stormpoot," gromde ze."Waarom je me na zoveel moeite om me de jouwe te maken zo makkelijk kan laten zitten." ze nam een hap van haar muis, maar deelde hem niet met Stormpoot. Die keek haar alleen boos aan."Ik wou gewoon dat je aan mijn kant stond!" snauwde hij. Toen zag hij dat Amberpoot glimlachtte. Ze duwde haar kop onder zijn kin, en een beetje onwennig sloeg hij zijn staart om haar heen."Ik hou van je Stormpoot, en dat zal ik altijd doen, al zeg je dat egels kunnen vliegen. Onze meningen maken niks uit. Het enige wat uitmaakt.. dat zijn.. dat zijn.. wij." Stormpoot likte haar krullige kopvacht en liet zijn kin dan rusten op haar hoofd."Ik ben moe, Amberpoot. Ik kan niet meer." fluisterde hij."Dan help ik je." fluisterde zijn vriendin."Ik weet wat je doormaakt. Alsof iedereen ''mij ''respecteerd, een stamkat." Stormpoot snorde even."Dank je, Amberpoot." Stormpoot zat die avond een muis te delen met Amberpoot toen er een ijselijke gil opklonk uit de kraamkamer."Vos!!" krijstte Vederfluf."Help!! Elsklauw!!" haar stem ging over in luid gejammer, en Stormpoot hoorde klauwen krabbelen over aangestampte aarde. Elsklauw vloog naar de kraamkamer toe, maar Lijsterster hield hem tegen."Wacht!" snauwde hij."Jou kunnen we niet verliezen, niet nu je vader gaat worden! Iemand?! Een vrijwilliger?!" Ochtendbont stak aarzelend haar staart op, maar zij was niet degene die naar de kraamkamer toesprong en er in verdween voor iemand iets kon zeggen. Nee, dat was Mistgloed. Hoofdstuk 8 Snelpoot keek vol angst toe hoe de kleine medicijnkat in de kraamkamer verdween, waarna de vos dubbel zo luid krijstte. Even later spurtte Vederfluf de kraamkamer uit, hobbelend door haar dikke buik."Elsklauw!" snikte ze."Elsklauw!" Elsklauw's zus, Esdoornhart, suste haar en hielp haar naar het andere eind van het kamp, waarna Elsklauw zo vlug mogelijk naar haar toe draafde. Opeens klonk er een luid, krakend geluid en de ingang van de kraamkamer stortte in. Dan begon Mistgloed te gillen."Mistgloed!!" jammerde Muispoot."Mistgloed!! Nee!!!" ze wou naar haar mentor toe, maar Avondwolk hield haar tegen. Haar ogen glansden van angst terwijl ze haar oud-leerling hoorde krijsen van pijn."Hou op!" fluisterde ze."Ik heb al genoeg doorgemaakt!!!! HOU OP!!" Ze klemde haar poten om haar ogen. Steenpels drukte zich tegen haar aan. Even later vloog de versperde ingang uiteen in brokken. De bebloedde vos brulde en stormde struikelend het kamp uit, weg, de heide in. Mistgloed wankelde de kraamkamer uit, smakte neer op de grond en sloot haar ogen."Mistgloed!!" piepte Muispoot. Dit keer hield niemand haar tegen. Ze strommelde naar haar mentor toe en nam diens kop in haar poten."Mistgloed! Niet sterven, alsjeblieft!! Je mag me niet achterlaten!" ze moest haar stem uit haar verkrampte keel persen. Tranen rolden over haar wangen, in de vacht van haar mentor. Mistgloed's gouden ogen gingen eventjes open. Ze glimlachtte."Jij wordt de brilliantste medicijnkat die de WindClan ooit gekend heeft, Muispoot, en ik-" ze schokte even -"Ik ben zo trots op je..." Dan gingen haar ogen voorgoed dicht en verslapte haar lichaam. Snelpoot boog haar kop."We verliezen alles!" grauwde ze tegen Spitssprong."Ik verlies mijn ouders! Ik verlies mijn broers! Ik verlies Klimop, en nu verlies ik zelfs Mistgloed." Hij drukte zijn wang tegen haar kop, maar zei niets. "Alle katten hierheen komen voor een medicijnkatceremonie!" Lijsterster's oproep vervaagde bijna in de koude nachtlucht. Snelpoot liep het leerlingenhol uit, en ging naast Spitssprong lopen die het krijgershol verliet."Muispoot krijgt haar volledige naam!" fluisterde ze. Spitssprong knikte. De twee voegden zich bij Avondwolk, Steenpels, Distelwind en Roosvlok."Hoeveel generaties medicijnkatten heb jij meegemaakt, Avondwolk?" vroeg Spitssprong nieuwsgierig."Zo'n drietal." antwoordde zij."Het begon met Zandbries, maar toen was ik pasgeboren. Ze stierf op mijn geboortedag. Dan had je haar leerling, Vuurvleugel. Haar heb ik wel lang gekend. Ze was zelfs een tijdje mijn mentor geweest, toen ik medicijnkat zou worden. Maar ik ben uiteindelijk krijger geworden. Dat pastte beter bij me. Dan had je haar officiële leerling, Heidevacht. Zij viel van het dak van de kraamkamer en brak haar nek. Omdat zij geen leerling had, moest ik de nieuwe medicijnkat worden omdat ik Vuurvleugel's training had gekregen, snap je?" Snelpoot en Spitssprong knikten."Dus ik nam Mistgloed als leerling. Ze had een geweldig geheugen.." haar ogen werden donker van verdriet."We gingen altijd samen kruiden zoeken, en nooit gingen we appart. We pastten gewoon bij elkaar. Mistpoot was mijn eerste leerling, en haar zal ik nooit vergeten." Lijsterster maande de Clan tot stilte."Muispoot," hij wendde zich tot de bruine leerling."Zweer jij de SterrenClan te eerbieden en je leven te wijden aan het zorgen voor je Clangenoten?" Muispoot hief haar kin op."Dat zweer ik!" mauwde ze trots. Opeens zag ze er niet meer zo klein uit als vroeger, toen Mistgloed nog leefde."Dan krijg je nu je medicijnkattennaam; Muispoot. Van nu af aan zal je bekentstaan als Muisgloed. De SterrenClan eert de moed waarmee je het lot hebt bekeken, en je zachtheid met je Clangenoten. We hopen dat je deze Clan nog vele seizoenen zal mogen dienen." Muisgloed werd toegejuicht door de hele Clan. Hun kreten galmden over de heide, iedereen juichtte en wou Muisgloed feliciteren en kopjes geven. Het was een dag die Snelpoot voor de rest van haar leven nooit meer zou vergeten. Hoofdstuk 9 "Kom op Vederfluf, dat is gewoon dom!" mauwde Elsklauw."Nee!" piepte de crème-grijze poes."Ik wil niet meer! Ik wil ze niet meer krijgen! Het is allemaal mijn schuld en nu is Mistgloed dood!" dat laatste woord eindigde in een jammerklacht."Mistgloed stierf zodat je jongen zouden blijven leven!" snauwde Elsklauw kwaad. Vederfluf zweeg. Haar ogen werden wat helderder en ze knikte zwijgend. Stormpoot keek geschrokken toe hoe twee vossen het kamp binnenstoven."Alarm!!" gilde hij."Vossenaanval!!" Meteen kwamen Ochtendbont, Elsklauw en Zonpels aanstormen om de vossen weg te jagen. Stormpoot volgde hun voorbeeld. Hij krabde de neus van de grootste vos open, en zag dat Lijsterster en Regenbries een handje kwamen helpen. Zelfs Avondwolk, Rooswolk en Zachtmist kwamen meevechten! Stormpoot - die verblind van het bloed was - zag niet hoe Zonpels' nek doorbrak, hoe Ochtendbont tegen de kampwand vloog en doodstil bleef liggen, hoe Elsklauw's buik opengereten werd in één haal en hoe Lijsterster sidderend een leven verloor. Toen de vossen eindelijk wegvluchtten, achternagezeten door Avondwolk, Zachtmist, Rooswolk en Regenbries, werd de schade opgenomen. Vederfluf draafde de kraamkamer uit en knielde neer bij haar partner."Elsklauw!!" jammerde ze."Neee!!!" Esdoornhart liep stilletjes naar haar toe en drukte zich troostend tegen haar aan. Avondwolk zat ineengedoken naast Ochtendbont en Zonpels, die allebei haar jongen waren geweest, en Dauwbries zat bezorgd naast Lijsterster, die niet onmiddelijk recht kon komen."Welk leven was dit, lieveling?" fluisterde ze, haar bleekgroene ogen glanzend van angst."Mijn vierde.." gromde Lijsterster, terwijl hij zich ophees. Toen hij weer goed en wel op zijn poten stond liep hij rond bij de doden, troostende woorden murmelend tegen hun geliefden. Bij Avondwolk bleef hij iets langer stilstaan."Je hebt al zo veel pijn geleden, Avondwolk." murmelde hij."Je hebt zeven jongen verloren, een tijd gedacht dat Steenpels was gestorven en je leerling is gedood. Je vriendin stierf en je moest liegen over pleegjongen. En dan heb ik het nog niet over Zachtmist.." hij sloot zijn ogen en liep door, naar Regenbries. Avondwolk bleef roerloos zitten. Hoofdstuk 10 Snelpoot wachtte ongeduldig bij de kraamkamer. Vederfluf was begonnen met jongen, en zo nu en dan klonk er een pijnkreetje. Ze kon niet wachten de kleintjes te zien! Uiteindelijk kwam Muisgloed vermoeid maar voldaan de kraamkamer uit."O, hallo Snelpoot!" mauwde ze opgewekt."Vederfluf zou graag iemand hebben om tegen te praten over de kittens; ze weet namelijk maar één naam en wil hulp met het zoeken naar de tweede. Zou jij willen?" Snelpoot knikte blij en ging de kraamkamer binnen. Vederfluf lag neer in haar nest. Twee kleine kittentjes zaten te drinken bij haar. De ene was glanzend rost, een kleine Elsklauw leek het wel, met een kort staartje."Deze heet Hindekit!" snorde Vederfluf."Schattig!" mauwde Snelpoot blij. De tweede leek sprekend op Vederfluf, alleen was het grijs verwisseld met Elsklauw's rost."Deze? Hm. Ik denk dat ik wel een naam weet.." mauwde Snelpoot nadenkend."Wat dacht je van Graskit?" Vederfluf knikte opgewonden."Geweldig! Bedankt!" Ze likte haar baby's en keek omhoog naar de Sterrenhemel."Ze worden de beste krijgers ooit!" fluisterde ze."En ik zal sterk voor ze zijn, omwille van Elsklauw. Dat zou hij gewild hebben." Snelpoot keek droevig naar Vederfluf en haar jonkies. Zou Swift ook ooit zo gedroomd hebben over haar toekomst? Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Vlokken van Bloed